1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a timer apparatus and, more particularly, to a timer for programming a video tape recorder using a wireless remote control unit.
2. Description of the Background
Some video tape recorders (VTRs) have the capability of programming or reserving the time for recording desired TV programs using a wireless remote control unit that has a transmitter for transmitting the programming information to the VTR and that also has a memory backup capability. In such systems, because the recording reservation data is retained in the memory of the wireless remote control unit using the memory backup, in the case of retransmitting record programming or reservation data having a similar content, the old recording reservation data can be updated and used. For instance, when reserving the recording of two TV programs such as:
(1) April 14, 18:00 to 19:00, Channel 2 PA1 (2) April 17, 18:00 to 19:00, Channel 2 PA1 (1) All the correct numerals are displayed in sequence, however, the display time is reduced to as short a time as possible, and the number of display times is increased. PA1 (2) The numerals are thinned out, that is, not all of the numerals are displayed.
the reservation data for the program corresponding to April 14 (1) is transmitted first. Then, the wireless remote control apparatus is set into the correcting or updating mode, and the date of April 14 is corrected to the date of April 17 by operating the keys of the remote control unit, and the data for the program corresponding to April 17 (2) is transmitted to the VTR.
In many cases, TV programs are broadcast on a once a week basis, so that some VTRs have a function known as "every week reservation." In the case of reserving the same program every week, such desired TV program can be recorded every week by inputting the recording reservation data with respect to the day of the week, start time, recording time, end time, channel, and the like into a main memory provided in the VTR.
In a VTR of the kind in which the recording programming is entered using the wireless remote control unit described above, although the recording reservation data is kept in the memory by means of the memory backup, when the reservation is again newly executed there is a problem such that the old recording reservation data must be corrected or updated and new recording reservation data must be set again by operating the keys of the remote control unit.
On the other hand, in the VTRs described above in which the so-called every week reservation capability is provided, although a desired program can be automatically recorded every week there is the problem that once the every week reservation has been set a part of the memory area in the main memory in the VTR is always occupied with the every week reservation data. On the other hand, some users do not need, or do not want, to utilize the every week reservation capability. In such a case, there is a problem that if the function of the every week reservation is not used, complicated recording operations or recording programming operations must be executed by the user.
Thus, in the case of updating or again reserving the recording reservation data, the operating efficiency of the apparatus is diminished in both cases.
On the other hand, when a new unit, such as a VTR, having the timer function is initially purchased, the current date is ordinarily set, and in the case where the date is digitally displayed by a segmented display device of the kind that is controlled by a microcomputer, the current date is set by sequentially changing the display at a high speed.
The following operations have been known for use in digitally displaying the numerals of the date that is being changed at a high speed:
In the case where the numerals that are periodically changed at a high speed are digitally displayed by method (1) above, there are problems in that although the correct numerals that follow the actual sequential count values are displayed, the processing time of the microcomputer is devoted solely to processing the display of the numerals, so that other important processes cannot be executed, and also the display time of each individual number is so short that it is difficult for the eye to follow and monitor the changing numbers.
On the other hand, in the case of digitally displaying the numerals using method (2) above, there is a problem that although the microcomputer can easily execute the other important processes because the number of display times is reduced, the quantity of numerals being displayed is so reduced that the display becomes unnatural so that the changing numerals are also difficult for the operator to monitor.